Hellgate
by KColl2003
Summary: Jack O' Neill and Teal'c are transfered through the hellmouth by mistaker. Set in S3. Crossover with SG-1.


Title: Hellgate  
  
Rating: U  
  
Relationships:  
  
Story: Sci-Fi\Action-Adventure  
  
Feedback: In lieu of a Faithbot yeah.  
  
E-Mail: KeithWrestle@Yahoo.Co.uk  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just worship at their altar.  
  
"Whoa! That was intense!" Colonel Jack O' Neill stared around the darkened basement. Wherever they where it certainly wasn't Stargate Command.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c glanced around their surroundings. "It was most interesting."  
  
"As always Teal'c you are the master of understatement." O'Neill glanced back at the portal they'd just come through and shuddered. The entranceway rippled and changed constantly, its twinkling, multi-coloured surface alluring and enticing them to step through it but nothing in the world would force the Colonel to step through it again. Shuddering, O'Neill turned away from the portal. "Okay Teal'c let's see where we're at."  
  
The duo moved upwards through the building, the light from the torch fitted to O'Neill's assault rifle leading the way. Finally they broke out onto the surface. O' Neill's forehead furrowed in puzzlement as he surveyed his shadowy environs. Judging from the trophy cabinets pressed against the corridor's walls he and Teal'c were in a typical U.S. high school. So, did this mean there was a third until now undiscovered Stargate on Earth?  
  
O' Neill's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of a near-by door. The Colonel gestured to his companion to follow him and set off to investigate. They'd barely taken a dozen steps when two golden eyed, fanged creatures with ridged foreheads burst out of the shadows in front of them. Although shocked, O' Neill's training kicked in and he quickly raised his assault rifle. "Halt or I'll shoot."  
  
The beasts didn't slow at the shouted warning, instead they speeded up, eating up the space that separated them from the two soldiers at a frightening pace. Cursing, O' Neill fired. His bullets hit the creature full in the chest but although it staggered it continued on its advance. The Colonel's eyes widened. "Things just keep on getting better." He turned to Teal'c. His staff weapon had had about as much effect. "Retreat."  
  
Suddenly a door to the right of Jack flew open and two figures, one small and one large, charged out at the two monsters. "What is this?" yelped the surprised Colonel. "Don't schools 'round here close at night!"  
  
The smaller figure leapt into the air, its right foot snapped into the face of the nearest creature. The beast staggered backwards and before it had time to regain its balance, its attacker thrust something into its chest causing it to explode into dust.  
  
Jack blinked in disbelief, his assault rifle and Teal'c staff had been unable to even slow the creatures' down much but these figures, the larger of the two having dispatched the other creature in a similar manner, had stopped them almost effortlessly. "What the hell's going on here?"  
  
Whatever answer Jack might have received was lost when the corridor lights flickered on and a quartet of figures raced down the hallway to join them, their leader a man in his early forties dressed in tweed, wearing glasses and carrying a crossbow. "Buffy! Angel!" the man cried out in a decidedly English accent. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine Giles," replied the short blonde stood before him. "But we've got visitors."  
  
Jack blinked. Things were just getting weirder. How could a slight girl in her late teens effortlessly take apart a creature that two battle hardened veterans couldn't even slow down? And who in hell was her companion, the six foot plus strikingly handsome man dressed entirely in black who moved with a combination of power and grace that he'd only seen Teal'c match? And what in god's name was an Englishman doing running through an American high school in the middle of the night carrying a crossbow followed by a boy and two girls carrying a variety of medieval weaponry?  
  
"Yes, thank you Buffy. I do occasionally bother to use my eyes." The man the girl had identified as Giles held out a hand. "Hello I'm Rupert Giles, the school librarian. "May I ask what the U.S. army are doing in Sunnydale High?"  
  
"Giles -," the tall man was staring hard at an expressionless Teal'c.  
  
"In a moment Angel," the look the librarian cast his companion was less than friendly. "Well?"  
  
"We're not army, we're air force," Jack replied evenly. "And what in the hell is a school librarian doing running around with a crossbow? I know schools are rough today but still -."  
  
"Hey that's an idea Giles," chirped up the brown haired boy stood behind the librarian. "You could always herd the students into the library with one of the axes."  
  
"Very amusing Xander," the librarian continued to stare at Jack.  
  
"Giles."  
  
"Yes Angel!" snapped the Englishman.  
  
"The black man - he's not from Earth."  
  
"What!" Five heads snapped towards an impassive Teal'c.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, so to re-cap for the slower among us - namely me," Xander said. "You're a colonel in the U.S. Air Force who works for a military division that travels to other worlds battling aliens that once ruled earth as gods. You've also saved the world five times from destruction or invasion. That right?"  
  
Jack nodded, hiding a grin. He liked the kid, his flippant humour reminded him of himself at the same, or any other, age. "That's about the size of it."  
  
"And he's," the young man gestured towards Teal'C. "An alien soldier who helped you escape from a slave planet before joining the Stargate Program?"  
  
"Indeed," Teal'C nodded in agreement.  
  
"And you're from the future - four years to be exact?" inquired Giles.  
  
Jack nodded. "Yep, the year 2002. We were returning from an off-world mission and somehow we got sucked off course and ended up coming out of the portal in your school basement."  
  
"The Hellmouth!" blurted Xander before clamping his mouth shut at the glares he received from his companions.  
  
"The Whatmouth?" exploded Jack. "Right, that's it. I want some goddamn explanations and I want them now!"  
  
The librarian looked like he wanted to argue but finally he nodded reluctantly. "Very well. Perhaps you'd be so good as to follow me."  
  
* * *  
  
Jack looked around the library in bewilderment. Just what in the hell did they put in the water around here? "So you're telling me that Teal'C and I came through a mystical doorway that creatures from hell dimensions can use to come through to get to Earth. That's she's the Slayer," the soldier pointed to the pretty blonde, "you're her Watcher, whatever the hell that is, and he's a vampire with a soul," Jack pointed at the expressionless Angel. "And together you, with the aid of a witch, a cheerleader and a kid, fight the forces of darkness."  
  
Giles nodded silently.  
  
"You're nuts!"  
  
"Angel," prompted the librarian.  
  
Suddenly the handsome man's features morphed into something far more frightening, those of a demon with glowing golden eyes and elongated fangs. Instinctively Jack started to raise his assault rifle only for his eyes to bulge in disbelief when Buffy moved to his side at a seemingly impossible speed and grabbed his gun muzzle in a grip that despite his best efforts he couldn't move. "Teal'c!"  
  
The alien burst into action, lunging for Buffy with his usual pace. To Jack's amazement, the young girl, while still holding onto his weapon, nimbly sidestepped his friend's charge before sweeping his legs from under him, sending the unfortunate alien sliding across the floor and into the library counter. Jack's jaw dropped open. "Whoa, never saw that before."  
  
"Stop!"  
  
All heads turned to the red-faced librarian. "Lucky Oz didn't turn up," muttered Xander. "They might really have freaked out if they met a werewolf."  
  
Jack decided he wasn't going anywhere near that particular comment. "Teal'c, stand down." He turned towards Giles. After a wary glance at Angel he strode over to the Watcher. "Given that you saved us from those two leeches in the corridor I'm prepared to believe you're the good guys. So do you mind answering a few questions?"  
  
"By all means," replied the Englishman.  
  
"Vampires are evil right?"  
  
Giles nodded.  
  
"So," Jack gestured towards an impassive looking Angel. "What's he doing here?"  
  
It was Angel who replied. "Like your family I was originally from Ireland, Galway to be exact. In the mid 18th Century a vampire called Darla turned me. Throughout 18th & 19th Century I became a legend in the demonic underworld under the name of Angelus, the Scourge Of Europe. At the end of the 19th century I tortured and murdered a Romany gypsy girl. In retaliation her clan cursed me with a soul."  
  
"Why do you consider your soul a curse?" asked Teal'c.  
  
A haunted look crossed over the vampire's face. "Because the soul feels the guilt of what I've done."  
  
Teal'c nodded in understanding. "As a Jaffara I committed many atrocities in the services of my god. Guilt is the heaviest burden that any man can carry."  
  
"Who'd have thought it? The alien and the bloodsucker are bonding."  
  
"Xander," Giles looked at the boy with a pained expression.  
  
The youth nodded. "I know, I know. Shut up Xander."  
  
"So our weapons didn't even slow these things down," Jack continued. "How do you stop vampires?"  
  
"Stake to the heart, decapitation or burning," the librarian replied with coldness that belied his bookish appearance. "They can't enter a home without invitation or touch any religious or consecrated objects. Holy water is like acid to vampires and sunlight will kill them."  
  
"That's good to know. Wait, where are you going?" Jack's comment was directed at Buffy and Angel as they headed to the library doors.  
  
"Vampires a-roaming, we're going to stake them." Buffy replied.  
  
"Okay," Jack grabbed one of the stakes off the library counter. "Teal'c and I are coming along."  
  
The blonde girl pouted and shook her head firmly. "No way, the Summers Express doesn't carry any passengers."  
  
"Passengers!" Jack exploded. "Listen missy, I've got over twenty years' combat experience and I've spent the last four fighting hostiles throughout the damn universe!"  
  
"Buffy, they are admittedly inexperienced in vampire fighting but they doubtless have considerable survival skills and could well come in handy destroying that nest you unearthed last night."  
  
The blonde pouted again. "All right Giles," she gave in grumpily.  
  
* * *  
  
"So how many times did you say you've saved the world?"  
  
Jack turned to the girl. Both her and her boyfriend, he had to be - he'd seen the looks they exchanged, moved with a stealth that wouldn't have been out of place in the navy SEALs. He had to admit he was impressed. "Six times."  
  
"Um," the girl gazed at him with a look of grudging respect. "Next to you I'm practically an amateur - I've only saved the world twice."  
  
"Kid, when I was your age I was still chasing tail," Jack muttered in reply. "You'll probably overtake me."  
  
"Well it's not like I have a choice," the girl shrugged, "you ready?"  
  
The colonel swallowed. In his wildest dreams he'd never thought he'd be fighting vampires by the side of an alien, a schoolgirl and an ensouled vampire. But then again, he'd never envisaged a military career entailing trips to the far corners of the universe either. "Let's go."  
  
The warehouse's solid looking door disintegrated under one kick from the slayer. "Impressive," whispered Teal'c as he walked into the warehouse behind the blonde.  
  
"That's one word - I prefer freaking amazing," Jack muttered, his sweaty right palm gripping tightly to his stake as he searched the darkness for any sign of lurking menaces. He realised that in a lifetime of dumb ideas this was definitely his dumbest.  
  
Suddenly a vampire lunged up in front of the soldier, ending any idle thoughts he might have had of running for his life. Ducking beneath its arms, Jack slammed his forehead into his adversary's face, causing the vampire to stumble backwards. Before the vampire had time to recover, Jack shoved his stake into the beast's heart. The monster exploded into dust.  
  
"That was easy." Jack turned to look for another opponent only to be caught by a savage backhand slap to the face that sent the soldier flying into the air.  
  
He landed with a crash, some empty crates cushioning his body from the worse of the fall. His body creaking O'Neill started to clamber to his feet. "I'm getting too old for this crap. Arggh."  
  
The vampire who had hit him lifted him up by the throat, his steel-hard grip crushing Jack's larynx. "Getting old's not something you'll have to worry about for long," sneered his opponent.  
  
"I don't suppose it'd make a difference if I told you I was a vegetarian," Jack asked hopefully.  
  
The vampire shook his head.  
  
"Thought not." The soldier thrust the splinter that he'd picked up from one of the crates he'd demolished with his landing into the vampire's chest and watched with pleasure as it exploded. Seconds later he picked himself up from the floor and dived back into the battle.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack rolled his shoulder back and forth, trying to alleviate the stiffness he felt. What he'd just seen was amazing. He'd always thought Teal'c was the most dangerous person on the face of the earth but now he knew he was wrong.  
  
He'd eventually taken care of three vampires, Teal'c four, but Angel and Buffy had managed six each. They were both terrifying to behold.  
  
"Thanks for your help Colonel."  
  
"No problem, call me Jack by the way." He smiled at the girl. "Say, have you considered a career in the military?"  
  
Buffy wrinkled her nose. "'Fraid not. Khaki's so not my style." After grinning at the colonel, the Slayer moved off to check on Angel.  
  
"Okay," the colonel turned to Teal'c. "So what do you think of little miss dynamite?"  
  
There was a rare troubled expression on his friend's usually unreadable face. "They are both extremely fearsome warriors O' Neill. I'm surprised you never mentioned the existence of these vampires before."  
  
"That's because I didn't know -," Jack broke off at the vampire's approach. "Hi Angel."  
  
"Colonel, Teal'c." Angel acknowledged them both with a nod. "We're heading back to the library to report back to Giles and see if Willow has any ideas on how to return you to the future."  
  
* * *  
  
"Enough already!" Jack shouted, cutting off the red headed Wicca's excited babble. At Willow's hurt expression the soldier leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sorry Willow," he said softly. "It's just you remind me of a friend of mine who speaks in the same foreign language you do."  
  
"But I was speaking English."  
  
"No Willow," the colonel gently corrected. "You were speaking science, big difference."  
  
Xander chuckled. "He's got you there Wills."  
  
"So you don't want me to try?" the young girl asked timidly.  
  
O' Neill smiled. "Willow, I don't even understand what you're trying but your friends tell me you know what you're doing so I'm prepared to trust you."  
  
O' Neill's answer had the desired response. A beaming smile on her face, Willow began typing furiously at her computer. O' Neill turned away from the witch and walked towards the librarian at the back of the library.  
  
The Watcher reminded him a lot of General Hammond. The two both shared a slightly formal exterior that masked both their loyalty to their charges and their willingness to go over the line for them. "The kids do you credit," he commented.  
  
The Watcher looked up from his card index, a look of pride on his scholarly face. "Oh thank you Colonel," he dropped his voice as if not wishing to be overheard. "They're a remarkable bunch of youngsters. Very little of the credit is mine however."  
  
Jack shook his head. "You're too modest. I've been in the military for over twenty years and I know a good leader when I see one. They might make smart-ass remarks but I can see the respect they have for you. Even the vampire."  
  
A haunted look entered the Watcher's eyes. "Angel and I have an interesting history."  
  
O' Neill arched an eyebrow, he opened his mouth to enquire further but was interrupted when the entire library began to shake. "What now hobbits?" he groaned, even as he reached for his assault rifle.  
  
Suddenly a shimmering portal opened by the side of the library counter. Instantly Buffy, flanked by Teal'c and Angel moved in front of the entrance, followed by the Slayer's friends. O'Neill exchanged a quick glance with Giles before the duo hurried to join them.  
  
After a few tense seconds, two figures walked through the portal. Jack relaxed. "Stand down people," he instructed. "They're friends of ours. Carter, Quinn, good to see you."  
  
Carter nodded. "Colonel, Teal'c. We were getting worried."  
  
"Wow, nice," Xander muttered as he avidly checked out Samantha Carter. "Wonder if she wants a toyboy."  
  
"Eyes forward Xander, that's my captain you're talking about," Jack snapped before winking at the youth. "Don't even think about it kid," he advised. "She'd eat you alive."  
  
"Yeah, but what a way to go," the young man muttered dreamily before narrowing his eyes. "What's Cordy up to?"  
  
Jack chuckled. It seemed to him that Jonas Quinn was under attack from the most dangerous predator known to mankind - an American cheerleader. The colonel watched Quinn squirm for a few seconds before deciding to make a save. Stepping forward , he threw a salute. "Sam, Jonas - what's your report?"  
  
Carter returned his saluted distractedly, her eyes flashing to the multitude of weapons brandished by Buffy and her friends. "Sir, what's going on here?"  
  
"Ah." Jack glanced over his shoulder and grimaced. Deciding that there were some things that the Pentagon just didn't need to know, he forced a smile and turned back to face his subordinates. "This Sam is a meeting of the Sunnydale High School Drama Club, that's their drama teacher," Jack gestured at Angel with his thumb. "He's," O' Neill pointed at Giles, "the school librarian who helps them with their historical research. And these fine young Americans are the club members. The weapons, they're props."  
  
Samantha raised a doubting eyebrow. "Is that what your report's going to say sir?"  
  
"It is," Jack confirmed. "So what's your plan to get us out of here anyway?"  
  
Sam smiled enthusiastically. "The Asgard have loaned us a time-travel device. It's really amazing, it works by splitting time into separate streams, then re-joining them by a particle -."  
  
"Enough already!" Jack's head felt like it was going to explode. Science, he hated it. He turned a pained expression towards Willow. "See what I mean?"  
  
The last thing Jack heard as he stepped through the gateway was the sound of Willow's giggling.  
  
The End 


End file.
